La sombra de Ti
by Akadiane
Summary: ¿Quien puede decir que ha hecho el amor con dos hombres que son el mismo hombre en dos líneas temporales diferentes? Cada uno tan diferente al amar, tan único, tan especial, para cualquiera sería una terrible encrucijada tener que elegir, pero para mí es claro ahora... Oneshot Mirai Trunks x Pan x Trunks. Un regalo muy especial para mi querida Kattie88!


**Aviso: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mía XD.**

** Dedicado con todo mi cariño y amor para Kattie88 **

"¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?" - Pablo Neruda

Te escribo aunque sé que nunca leerás esto.

Me confieso ante ti porque sé que nunca escucharas mis palabras ni mis lamentos.

Te demuestro mi debilidad porque sé que no es solo la distancia la que nos separa, es el tiempo, mi eterno enemigo. No sé si tiene sentido hacer esto, pero lo necesito y por más que necesitara el consuelo de alguien… nadie lo entendería igual. Mi vida siempre ha sido una especie de sueño místico, lleno de cosas incomprensibles para el mundo, para este mundo. Definitivamente sé que por más que te busque nunca estarás…. Es como volver a repetir el ciclo de siempre…. La misma chica enamorada de hace años, la que después de crecer junto a él, termino amándolo y luego odiándolo y luego volviéndolo a amar, era imposible arrancarlo de mí, imposible… hasta que llegaste tú, y ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

**La sombra de ti**

Ese día me sentía asqueada, era como si se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta de fastidio cada vez que te veía… perdón que lo veía a él. Era casi imposible que no pasara por lo menos unos meses sin vernos, siempre cruzándonos. Un saludo aquí, otra mirada esquiva allá, nada raro para quienes nos vieron crecer casi juntos. Solo mi madre lo notó y después de muchas evasivas de mi parte para evitar el incómodo momento, ella lo escupió. _"Pan, ¿Qué te pasa con Trunks últimamente? Puede que ninguno de esos saiyajines despistados se den cuenta, pero yo si lo noto jovencita. ¿Puedes darme una explicación?"_ silencio….

La mire de forma esquiva y con desgano le respondí con un_ "nada"_ casi inaudible. Ella no me creyó, y tampoco hace falta ser muy perspicaz para saberlo. Si había un problema, pero nunca se lo diría.. o por lo menos no ese día. Trate de huir despavorida de la temida conversación madre e hija, pero ella lo notó y frustró mis intentos. A veces la subestimo, a veces creo que ella sabe y solo espera que yo me atreva a decirle algo, tal vez a desmentir o a corroborar sus hipótesis. Me miró y odié que me mirara con esos ojos que buscan una verdad. La miré y aunque vaciló un poco, me comporte de forma estoica y altiva. _"No pasa nada mamá, ya te dije, con Trunks no pasa nada, es solo que ya crecimos y no estamos para efusividades tan infantiles"_ le respondí y deje salir un poco de rencor involuntario. De nuevo me miró, y supo que no le había sido sincera, pero no quiso seguir escarbando más en mi mirada, se rindió y solo me pidió un favor. _"Está bien, entiendo, solo te quiero pedir un favor, de hecho son dos… uno que vayas a casa de Bulma por un encargo para tu padre y el otro… por favor pan, si quieres miénteme a mi, pero no te mientas a ti misma, está bien?"_ la miré con sorpresa y vi cómo se alejaba dejándome sola en la habitación. Mi madre no es tonta, ella sabe, sabe que ya no soy la misma, que cambie y que sufrí en silencio, sola ¿sabrá también que tengo el corazón roto? Suspiré.

Me fui sin muchas ganas a la corporación Capsula y solo con la tranquilidad de saber que no me lo encontraría, hace mucho que él ya no estaba allí, al pensarlo también sentí un poco de tristeza…. Es inevitable no pensar en él y aun sentir dolor. _"Qué bueno verte Pan"_ Escuche a la Sra Bulma diciéndome cuando atravesé la puerta de su laboratorio._ "estas hermosa! A veces olvido que ya eres toda una señorita, me imagino como te deben perseguir los chicos no?"_ Ella sonreía y yo solo le copié el gesto sin mucha gana._ "Trunks tenía razón"_ dijo ella de repente y yo me congele. _"Eres una bella saiyajin!"_ decía divertida la mayor de los Brief, mientras yo trataba de imaginar la voz de Trunks pronunciando aquello. ¿A qué juegas Trunks? ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo daño con tus palabras? Era estúpido pensar que había sido a proposito, pero así lo sentí. En ese momento de mi vida solo pensaba en como el "principe Trunks" me había rechazado. Rechazo… es una palabra que aún me cuesta hasta escribir. En ese momento recordé todo.

Nunca me había fijado en el mejor amigo de mi Tio Goten, para mí era uno más de la familia, aquel chico travieso que nos hacía maldades y aquel joven adulto que nos cuidaba a las menores de la estirpe saiyajin; era como nuestro hermano mayor, o eso pensaba cuando era niña. Al crecer todo cambio, él estaba demasiado ocupado para ir de paseo y ya no éramos tan chicas como para necesitar protección, aunque en realidad nunca la necesitamos, era una excusa burda para ellos sentirse los grandes protectores y nosotras de sentirnos protegidas como las damiselas de los cuentos. Los años pasaron y todo cambió, yo con 16 años me sentía fuerte y con ganas de descubrir el mundo. Me rebelé y estaba en una etapa difícil, no quería dejarme de nadie, ni de mi madre ni mi padre, ni siquiera le hice caso a la abuela Milk, y a veces deseaba que mi abuelo Goku regresara para que me entendiera, él siempre me entendía. Total, acabe la escuela rápido, me parecía un poco aburrida, yo era una saiyajin después de todo y solo quería vivir aventuras como mi abuelo, tal vez entrenar y ser libre, aunque Bra me decía que eso era para varones y que son esas cosas nunca conseguiría un novio ¿y quién quiere un novio? Yo no necesitaba de esas cosas.

Cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado tensas me enviaron a la ciudad para estudiar en la universidad y como no querían que anduviera sola, le encargaron a mi tio Goten que me fuera a vivir con él, quien a su vez compartía un apartamento con Trunks, Yo sé que no les cayó muy en gracia al principio, pero terminaron aceptando, tal vez algún chantaje de por medio de parte de los mayores..? Nunca lo supe. Yo solo quería libertad.

Pasaron unos meses mientras decidía que quería estudiar, para ese entonces ya había cumplido 17 y estaba enloquecida por salir con mi tio y con Trunks. Quería probar un poco de esa vida desordenada que habían llevado, pero ellos se negaban. No era justo que solo ellos la pasaran bien, no eran quienes para exigirme buen comportamiento, o hablarme de moral. Vi desfilar chicas de toda clase en la vida de esos dos. A veces parecía que Trunks y mi tío querían conquistar a todas las chicas del planeta tierra, aunque dándoles un poco de crédito, no tenían que hacer mucho esfuerzo, ellas solas se ponían en bandeja de plata cautivadas por el "encanto saiyajin" adjetivo calificativo que bautice yo para dar una explicación a semejante comportamiento de esas tontas chicas. Pero que equivocada estaba… bien dicen que el pez muere por su boca… Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tambien iba a ser parte de ese grupo tan selecto que tanto despreciaba? Era inevitable no sentirse curiosa a mi edad, era inevitable no soñar de repente con aquellas caricias que muchas veces por curiosidad vi que daban las manos de Trunks a otros cuerpos….confieso que sentí mucha envidia y celos en esas épocas.

Mi tío partió un tiempo por una temporada con pares, su actual novia, tal vez la única que ha hecho que él se quede tanto tiempo en una relación y la cual es un poco.. Peculiar digamos, pero aun así la prefiero por encima del montón de zorras que alguna vez tuvo. Trunks y yo nos quedamos solos. El principio del fin.

El sentirme atraída por él no fue de la noche a la mañana, tuve que luchar por un tiempo con ese sentimiento que yo consideraba casi "incestuoso", no quería aceptar por ningún motivo que ese Trunks de mi niñez ya no existía y solo podía ver al hombre que me atraía de una forma obsesiva. A veces pasaba días en los que lo contemplaba tratando de encontrar algún error que me quitara esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, pero era peor, lo que hacía era atraerme más y más. Juré que eran mis malditas hormonas que me traicionaban ¿Sentían así todas las chicas, o yo era especial por ser mitad saiyajin? Solo alguien podría entenderme, pero ese alguien tampoco era la persona más adecuada a la cual recurrir; no me sentía capaz de decirle a Bra lo mucho que su hermano me estaba alterando. Pensé por mucho tiempo que era algo solo sexual, solo deseos de la carne mezclados con instintos saiyans primitivos… pero Trunks no solo cautivaba con su cuerpo, también lo hacía con el alma, y eso fue para mí fue como el detonante que hizo estallar todo en pedazos.

Pasábamos largas horas conversando, jugando, conviviendo. Él era todo un adulto que llevaba una vida muy diferente a la mía, él ya había pasado lo que yo apenas estaba descubriendo, no por nada teníamos más de una década de diferencia entre nosotros, aunque a veces esa década parecía más corta, a veces era hasta inexistente. El me mimaba y yo me dejaba mimar, el me hacía sentir madura, decidida, mas adulta y yo para el tenia aun esa magia adolescente que lo invitaba a despreocuparse, a tener aventuras y sumarlas a las muchas que ya había tenido. Éramos perfectos…..hasta que el deseo y la carne pudieron más.

De repente estaba atrapada en un remolino de besos apasionados, tiernos, suaves, duros, intensos…. Besos que no se querían quedar en besos, querían caricias, caricias de sus manos, de sus piernas, caricias y besos de todo su cuerpo experto contra el mío virgen. Suspiros, jadeos, gritos….. la carne gritaba de placer y el espíritu gritaba de gozo. Fui suya, esa vez y muchas más, mientras el mundo real no nos golpeo, mientras sus prejuicios no lo atormentaron, mientras solo eramos él y yo. Pero el mundo regresó y llego con su moral, sus prejuicios; él se sintió culpable, se sintió obsceno, sintió lo mismo que yo, esa sensación incestuosa que ya a mi no me importaba, pero a él sí y se recriminaba. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que yo era Pan, la misma Pan que vio crecer, la sobrina de su mejor amigo, la niña… si la niña!? Eso se repetía. Y yo…. Yo me moría; no quería que me viera así, quería ser Pan, la mujer, la amada, la amante… su amante. Pero su corazón no lo dejo en paz y las cosas empeoraron cuando mi tío Goten volvió y allí se acabó todo.

Me prometió que nunca diría nada y me rogó por lo mismo, me dijo que se sentía como la peor basura por aprovecharse así de mí y por más explicaciones que le di, no lo acepto. Yo volvía a ser la niña y él, el hombre…. prefirió rechazarme que lastimarme según él. _"pero si me estas lastimando con esto Trunks! Yo te amo!"_ me escuche decirle ahogada en llanto_ "Tú no te mereces esto Pan, el único culpable aquí soy yo, es mejor así…. perdóname por favor perdóname y olvídame… "_ Perdonarlo, tal vez, olvidarlo? No lo creía posible. Pero llegaste tú… un secreto del tiempo…

Recuerdo cuando te vi, ya había pasado más de dos años de aquello con "él", y aún así no pude evitar mirarte sin un dejo de rencor. No eras él, pero al mismo tiempo lo eras y eso era suficiente para mí. Ese día en casa de Bulma te odie casi al instante, aun cuando Bulma me explico que tu también eras Trunks, el mismo Trunks que vino del futuro a pelear con los androides, el héroe, el maravilloso guerrero que cambió la historia…no eras él, no definitivamente no lo eras, pero igual eras Trunks, otro Trunks y yo no soportaba ver en tu imagen al otro, al que me había roto el corazón.

No te niego que maldije mi suerte cuando supe que te quedarías. Tu máquina del tiempo tenía que recargarse ya que había agotado parte de su energía. Se suponía que debías llegar antes, pero un mal cálculo hizo que terminaras en otra época más antigua y preferiste viajar a encontrar nuestro "presente" que devolverte al tuyo sin cumplir con la misión de llevar algunos suministros que solo se conseguían en esta época y que venias a pedirle tan amablemente a Bulma. Pero terminaste viajando aquí y ahora tú ya no venias del futuro, sino del pasado alterno, esa época tan devastada. Por eso eras más joven que tu contra parte actual, y por esa misma razón prefirieron guardar el secreto de tu regreso para no crear más confusiones. Así que Bulma le pidió a mi padre que te quedaras con nosotros mientras volvías, y yo… yo volví a maldecir mi suerte por 4 vez en ese día.

Vale la pena contarte lo que ya sabes? No lo sé…. Como dije al principio tal vez nunca leas esto, pero igual quiero decirlo. Recuerdo la altivez con que te trataba, las duras miradas que te daba, muchas veces hasta ignorarte hice, que mal la debiste haber pasado. Perdóname de nuevo por eso. Yo estaba tan herida aún y tu Trunks del futuro, o del pasado, me recordabas a Trunks, el otro Trunks. Que locura es cuando lo escribo y vuelvo a leerlo.

Paso el tiempo, y por fin baje la guardia al darme cuenta que eras muy diferente a tu contra-parte de este tiempo. No! Eres igual, pero diferente, y eso fue lo que hizo que te quisiera más a mi lado, que te quisiera contándome las horribles cosas que se viven en tu tiempo, tu vida… tan diferente a la mía, tan diferente a la de "él".

Recuerdas ese día en el claro del bosque? Yo sé que lo recuerdas, pero déjame recordarlo por tercera vez en esta semana. Siempre buscaba ese lugar para ir y desahogarme, estaba tan desecha, tan rota por dentro… en la tarde había escuchado accidentalmente sobre Trunks, al parecer tenía una mujer en su vida de nuevo y yo me sentí morir al saber eso, solo Salí corriendo y me castigue a mí misma entrenando sin descanso, lanzándole puños y patadas a un oponente imaginario. Y apareciste tú. No merecías los insultos o los golpes que te di y que tu muy amablemente dejaste que te lanzara. Ese día te conté una parte de mi desdicha y la compartiste conmigo… sin duda tu eras muy especial. Allí supe la fuerte que eras, la madurez que reflejabas en tus palabras de consuelo y la timidez de tus ojos cuando se cruzaban con los míos. Habían pasado casi 4 meses y aún te costaba mirarme. Mi corazón por fin encontró paz esa noche y era gracias a ti.

Después de eso me despertaste una curiosidad inmensa, quería que me contaras e tu primer y segundo viaje en el tiempo, de las batallas, de cómo habías logrado, tu tan joven, derrotar a aquellos monstruos tan terribles; quería saber de tu vida, de cómo era y de que hacías…. Me contaste de tu maestro y tu gran admiración hacia él, hacia el Son Gohan que no fue mi padre, pero fue casi como el tuyo. A veces, cuando lo pensaba mucho, odiaba la idea de que éramos en una forma bizarra casi hermanos, me recordaba los sentimientos encontrados que sentía con "él" con Trunks y me deprimía.

Se puede cometer el mismo error dos veces con la misma persona?...Con la misma persona pero de un tiempo diferente? Eso era lo que me preguntaba todas las noches después de 6 meses de vivir contigo. No podía más, era inevitable no enamorarse de ti. Eres tan magnético, tan maravilloso…. Tan tú. Sin duda me recordabas a "él", todo lo bueno de él está en ti, pero tú eres único! Tu visión del mundo es diferente, tu experiencia, tu inexperiencia, hacen que tú seas para mi casi perfecto, miento, Eres perfecto y Te amo… te amo….te lo dije por primera vez después que hicimos el amor. Recuerdas? La noche en que no soportamos más y tú me hiciste el amor, con esa dulzura, con esa pasión, con esa entrega y ese ímpetu que te caracteriza… y yo, yo me entregue toda por ti y para ti. No quisiera hacer comparaciones absurdas, ni tampoco sacar conclusiones, pero quien puede decir que ha hecho el amor con dos hombres que son el mismo hombre en dos líneas temporales diferentes? Cada uno tan diferente al amar, tan único, tan especial, para cualquiera sería una terrible encrucijada tener que elegir, pero para mí es claro ahora. Eres tú mi guerrero incansable quien curo mis heridas, eres tú a quien extraño cada día, cada noche, y por el cual derramo una lágrima diaria desde que te fuiste. Odie el día en que te fuiste.

Corrí como nunca, volé tan rápido como pude cuando desperté y supe que no estabas a mi lado. Te irías y no querías despedirte para no hacerme daño, pero tu no sabes que mi agonía hubiese sido más lenta sino volvía a besarte, a sentirte en un abrazo antes de que partieras. Ese día te abrace tan fuerte, te bese con el corazón en mis labios para que te llevaras un poco de el en tu viaje. Entendí que debías partir, este no era tu tiempo y debías regresar al tuyo para cumplir con la misión que tenías encargada. Me miraste con esos ojos celeste que amo y me prometiste volver… tal vez en un tiempo cuando la maquina este lista de nuevo, tres años como máximo..¡Qué horror! Cada vez que lo pienso me inunda la desesperación, quiero tocarte, abrazarte, besarte.. Quiero ser tuya de nuevo y tu mío para siempre…. Sera posible? No lo sé… nuestros tiempos tan diferentes, pareciera que no hubiese lugar para nosotros….¿por Qué No Vamos A Algún Lugar Que Sólo Nosotros Conozcamos? solo me queda verte en mis recuerdos, en las huellas que has dejado en mí en las sombras que has dejado a mi alrededor, las sombras de ti amor mio….

FIN

N/A: Bueno, y esto fue lo que salió. Como dije al principio esto es un regalo que le hago a mi amiga Kattie88, gran fan de Trunks y Pan, espero te haya gustado nena, lo hice con todo mi amor . Para mi fue todo un reto ya que es una de las parejas que menos he explorado y no son mi fuerte, pero gracias a Keane y su maravillosa canción "Somewhere only we know" hizo que esto fuera posible, es como el "soundtrack" del fic XD. Espero que si llegaron hasta aquí es por que algo les haya gustado, y seria genial saber que piensan, es como mi pago jejejee. Gracias por leer! No vemos en la próxima! ^^.

Akadiane


End file.
